


Jekyll - He’s dreaming

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO
Genre: Dreams, Lightsaber, M/M, blowjob, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: When reality becomes a dream and the dream becomes reality.When what you see is very real but never even was there.When a dreamcatcher gets caught in a dream and just one boy can cut the ropes.That's when two boys could fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 19





	Jekyll - He’s dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Lightsaber Sehun, so i tried using it for something. You'll find traces of other songs and albums too, lots of them.   
> Please let me know if you liked my little story. A comment means a lot.   
> Enjoy <3

A white leather suit hunted his dreams. Always the same sounds of whining wheels waking him up. Lights, darkness, burning rubber, surrounded by red. 

Junmyeon’s heart was beating out of his chest and if he had time, he pushed a hand down to grab the pulsing dick in his pants. It was that or a really cold shower. 

The boy in white towered above him. Tall and broad and never lifting his black visor an inch. Junmyeon was gone, all shaky knees and boiling blood, every single night. 

***

It had been a long shift at the office, deadlines, mails, his eyes sore and head pounding, he had worked until the night started to turn into day and it was time to go home. 

He felt the growl in his bones, the sounds of a snarling engine, two wheels passing by close enough for Junmyeon to smell warm rubber. He was swearing quietly, actually too tired to care, but who the fuck let a driver like that out on the roads? 

In the middle of the street, a few blocks ahead of him, was a black motorcycle humming more gently, wheels stilled. A rising sun painted the sky red and Junmyeon shivered all over. 

The rider was dressed in white leather, his helmet sharp and dark and it looked like he was waiting. A quick glance around gave him the answer he feared. Apart from the biker and a kitten out hunting for mice, the street was completely deserted. No shops were open this early, no one else out this late. 

Every cell of his brain told him to get the hell out of there, yet his feet brought him in the direction of the black motorcycle. An invisible wire pulling him in like a fish on a hook. 

The guy was even taller up close. Junmyeon swallowed. Through the smoky glass, he could se the white in a pair of strong eyes. 

They were standing so close Junmyeon had to tilt his head up a bit to try getting a glimpse of the man behind the shiny black. A smooth glove covered hand landed on his neck, thumb resting at his pulse point, fingers gently curled around the back. Junmyeon shivered once more and closed his eyes. Even with a glove on, the hand felt warm on his skin. He wanted to lean into the touch. Maybe he did. 

A dark voice cut trough the low murmur of an engine eager to get back on the roads.   
“You will ride with me!” 

The hand let go of him and Junmyeon automatically took a step closer. Strings pulling strongly at his chest. The familiar stranger held out a helmet for him and patted the seat behind him. “Get on. We’re running out of time” 

***

Junmyeon barely noticed the blurred buildings as the bike cruised around street corners, crossed bridges and never stopped for a red sign. He did notice a spicy, warm smell of man in front of him. Even with the visor down, the warm scent made him dizzy. Junmyeon digged his fingers into the white leather to maintain his balance, probably leaving permanent marks. 

The mysterious driver took them out of the city and down to the sea. He left rubber on the ground out of every curve, speeding up when they reached the abandoned seafront. Long waves fizzed lazily along the beach, sunrise painting the sky dark red. 

Asphalt turned into concrete and then sand. The bike slowed down naturally and finally stopped completely. Junmyeon had a tentative deep breath, like testing if he really was alive. The air tasted... something unfamiliar, sweet. 

He still couldn’t see the sun above the horizon and they were surrounded in red. It was beautiful, but made his chest clench strangely. 

“Here!” The man pushed an item into his hands. “It’s safer if you’re holding it.” 

Junmyeon turned the weird stick around in his hand and pushed a button. A fierce sound cut through the red fog, glistening light coming to live. He pushed the button again the fastest his finger obeyed. “What the fuck is this?” 

His driver shrugged his shoulders. “A lightsaber. Don’t use it if you don’t /have/ to.” 

“And how do I know if I /have/ to?” He held the stick out from his body, eyes glued to where the light had appeared and dissolved a few seconds ago. 

“I need them to see you’re with me but not catch you. You don’t want them to catch you” 

“Who are THEY?” His voice sharp and shaky as he stared in the same direction as the driver, towards the horizon. 

“Them!”   
The bike growled under them and Junmyeon plastered himself to the broad back. A spray of sand made it impossible to see anything. Adrenaline swooshed in his ears, blocked out any other sounds than his own heartbeats. 

“I won’t let them catch me” Junmyeon repeated the words in his head while grasping tightly onto the lightsaber, one finger resting on the switch. “I won’t let them catch me» 

  
When the local sandstorm stilled, it was possible to see how they were heading directly towards the sea on a rusty pier. In front of them, between the black ocean and red sky, floated a big ship. THAT was what his driver had meant.

“Who are they?” Junmyeon shouted through glass, hoping for an answer from the man in the white suit. What he got was a lifted hand, as to ask him to keep silent. 

“Just be ready, can you do that for me?” His voice dark and clear even from inside the black helmet. Junmyeon lifted his right hand with the lightsaber in, swallowed nervously “I’ll do my best” 

The fog lifted, so did the sweet smell. In every window along the side of the ship, the face of a woman emerged. Faces popped up everywhere. Those who walked along the railings were dressed in white, long dresses. Every face looking the same. Junmyeon stared. 

“Who are they?” Junmyeon asked again, it was barely a whisper, but enough for a gloved hand to land on his. “Hold on tight! Please” 

An unsure undertone in the dark, made him grab on tightly to the bike with his free hand and legs, every muscle clenching for the unknown ahead. 

“My Ladies, I found him.” A voice strong and massive pulled everyone’s attention to them. What felt like hundreds of clone-looking women, stared at them. The black glove slid up and down Junmyeon’s thigh, seductive, burning. 

Hundred pairs of eyes followed his movements, up and down once more. Junmyeon felt like a prey offered to hungry lions, tricked into a corner, used as some weird alien ceremonial offer. 

“Is he the right one?”

No one talked, the question just dropped down into his head, word-by-word, ice-cold letters freezing his blood. 

“I promise you! He’s the one” the driver leaned his upper body back on Junmyeon and on impulse Junmyeon removed his hand from the vehicle and curled it around the slim waist, held on tight. The body in front relaxed at that, and Junmyeon tightened his grip. /Hold on tight/ He could do that. 

“You know we need prof!” The words made Junmyeon hold on even tighter. This felt like a nightmare, nothing made sense and they needed proof of what? He was the right WHAT? 

“No! Nonono!” His mysterious driver yelled. In a swift move, the glove disappeared from Junmyeon’s thigh. The twist of a handle, the kick of a foot and the engine growled angrily. 

Too late.

Massive ropes curled around them, tied them up like a prey.   
“Now!” 

Junmyeon got the message and pushed the button on his lightsaber, watched it buzzing to life immediately. 

“Cut whatever rope you can reach! Or we’re stuck here forever” 

Fencing had never been among Junmyeon’s interest. Now he had to figure it out by himself. He swirled his sword from left to right, up and down, over his head and down to the ground. Heavy ropes fell to the ground around them, the smell of burnt tickling his nostrils. 

The moment he cut the last rope and both wheels under them was freed, the bike accelerated. Junmyeon held on the best he could, arm still waving around in search for more ropes. 

They didn’t look back. Not when they were off the beach, as far away from water that Junmyeon was sure the ship wasn’t more than a dark silhouette in front of a rising sun. They didn’t stop, but Junmyeon finally clicked off his lightsaber and dared turn to look back. 

“Where did it go?”

It wasn’t there. Nothing but the sun was there. Not a swirl on the black surface, at all. 

“It was never really there!” 

A flock of seagulls lifted from the sea, scared from where they were resting by the angry engine. When Junmyeon gave it another thought, a shiver ran down his spine. He had never seen seagulls out here, ever. 

  
***

It was a loud quiet. Question pushing from every corner, filling his helmet, itching on his tongue. Who is he? Why? How? 

Luckily they were driving more smoothly, floating through the landscape, sunrise on their left. 

Maybe there was an intercom in his helmet? He had heard the other’s voice loud and clear.   
“Where are we going?” 

[Quiet]

“Hello? Are you there? Do you hear me?” 

“Where do you want to go?” 

Okay, good, they could communicate. Junmyeon needed to know so many things. 

“Who are you?” 

“That’s not what I asked you!” His voice was calm and dark, kind. Junmyeon liked his voice, wanted him to continue talking. He was so tired, hadn’t slept for almost a day. If that stranger talked some more, he probably could fall asleep. 

“I think I should go home. But please tell me more about you? Why did you pick me up?” 

Slowly the bike trailed off from the road and stopped. They had a perfect view over the city, buildings stretching towards the now pink sky. 

“You’re the only one who could set me free. I’ve been trapped in your dreams for so long. I had to find you.” 

“You What? Trapped?” Junmyeon giggled. He was so so tired, leaned his heavy helmet on the broad back. 

“I’m a dream catcher. I couldn’t help it when I found your dreams.” The man sighed. “There are rules. I think... I think you sat me free.” 

Junmyeon hummed in response. He heard something about dreams. A bed had been a very good idea right now, soft sheets, a fluffy pillow... 

***

  
“Hey! Junmyeon!” 

It took him a moment to recognize the voice. 

“Seriously? Have you been sleeping on your desk all night?” 

Junmyeon groaned. The voice wasn’t calm and dark, it was whiny and sharp and followed by a too loud laughter. 

“Jongdaeeeeee, Please” his head felt heavy and stiff joints cracked as he sat up and stretched his body. He wanted to slap himself for never making it home last night. 

“You think we can get a time lock on the coffee machine?” He looked up at his colleague from underneath way to heavy eyelids. “My brain was on a caffeine rush last night. I feel exhausted” 

Junmyeon took the mug with black hot beverage held out in front of him anyway. One cup and then heading home. He could catch up on stuff later. 

“What were you working on last night?” Jongdae plucked on an item on his desk. It fired off with a loud zap. Jongdae dropped what he held, jumped into the air like a spooked kitten and shrieked. Junmyeon dropped his cup of coffee and grabbed the handle the fastest he could, leaving only a small burn mark on the floor before he could hit the switch. 

“The hell was that?” Junmyeon stood frozen in his spot, a few other early birds at the office, popped up behind their desks too, eyes huge. 

“I have absolutely no idea” 

If his head hadn’t been spinning earlier, it was now. “Uh... I had a meeting with a potential customer last night. He must have left it behind.” 

Junmyeon stuffed the lightsaber into his bag, apologized the best he could to the cleaning lady already working on his mess, and offered his colleagues a tired smile. “I’ll go return it and will work from home for the rest of today” 

Jongdae and the rest of horrified colleagues gave him a respectful nod and watched him leave. 

On his way down the stairs, he held on tightly to his bag, the tightest he’d ever held a bag. That thing was dangerous and HOW did it end up on his desk. Junmyeon massaged his temple with one hand. Coffee couldn’t explain this. 

When he bumped the door open with his shoulder and stepped out into (probably much needed) fresh air, he walked straight into a guy, almost dropping his bag. Tired and annoyed he yelled at the poor stranger. 

“Why are you in my way and do you really think you can park your motorcycle in front of our entrance?” He snarled, not a trace of the polite man he usually were. 

He stopped himself, looked up at the man and nodded shyly. “I’m sorry. Bad morning. Please accept my apologies” 

The man pulled off his helmet and smiled.   
“Hi, I’m Sehun. Want a ride home?” 

That voice... /that/ voice. Junmyeon shivered top to toe. 

He shook his head. Maybe that could rearrange his caffeine stressed brain cells, line them up the way they were supposed to. “Excuse me, who are you?” 

Okay, so he might have had silly dreams about a guy dressed in white. He always wore a helmet and he didn’t have a name. This guy was dressed in black jeans, a white tee with a leather jacket over, and he clearly had a name. They were not the same guy, period. 

“I’m Sehun”   
The voice still gave Junmyeon chills and something weird was going on in lower parts of his stomach. 

“And why would you offer me a ride home?” Junmyeon felt as confused as he probably looked. 

“Because you deserve it, as a reward” 

It wasn’t a question, nevertheless, Junmyeon couldn’t think of one single reason for why he deserved an award. 

“Are you a customer of ours? Did I do something good for your company? You’ve got to give me more than this!” 

Junmyeon chuckled a little, clutched his bag tightly under his arm. 

“Do you want to put the lightsaber under the seat? Or did you want to keep it?” The boy smiled at him, all kind eyes, cute cheeks and curly, black hair. 

Junmyeon had to pluck up his jaw before he could answer. He blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes hadn’t popped either. “How do you know?.... Did you leave it here? I mean... did we have a meeting yesterday?” 

Junmyeon was fighting the weirdest internal fight between what was going on in his blood and what his brain tried to make sense of. The lightsaber didn’t add up in any parts of his logics. 

“You can call it a meeting if you like. Now, are you coming?” 

A flash of recognition hit him as the man held out a helmet for him. It felt oddly familiar. 

“You are looking tired. Let me take you home.” 

Junmyeon’s body won. Two steps closer and the guy pushed the helmet down over his dark brown hair.

“Drive carefully, will you?”   
“Yes, Sir” 

They drove quietly down the streets, nothing rushed. It was actually nice not having to run to catch the packed subway. Sehun’s broad back in front of him looked inviting. Junmyeon let himself lean forward a bit more, a tad closer. The back smelled warm and sweet, calming. 

Junmyeon’s muscles did a little twitch. He grabbed tighter around his bag and blinked his eyes. Falling asleep on the back of a motorcycle wasn’t the best idea. He straightened his body and tried focus on stuff like work, or a very broad upper body.

The driver turned away from the main road and maneuvered confidently between buildings until he stopped in front of Junmyeon’s place. 

Carefully Junmyeon climbed off and ducked out of his helmet, held it out for the stranger to take.   
“You can keep it, you might need it again.” 

Junmyeon didn’t have the energy to question anything at all right now. He thanked the driver politely and turned to find his door, and more important, bed. 

Of one thing he was certain, no more work would be done today. 

As he put the key in the lock and heard the vehicle turning around behind his back, thing finally started to make connections in his brain. /How did the guy know where he lived?/ He dropped his key in the rush of turning around and reach out for the driver, but he was gone. 

Junmyeon mentally kicked his own butt for being an idiot. Sulking, he plucked up his key, made his way into the apartment, dropped his bag, shoes and jacked on the floor and picked the shortest route to his bed. First sleep, then he could figure things out. He fell face down on the bed and fell asleep in the shape of a starfish on top of the covers. 

***

Twenty hours of sleep should do the work. Junmyeon smiled to his reflection in the mirror and had to admit he had needed the sleep. He couldn’t remember any dreams either, and he felt rested. It was a perfect day for solving all the mess from yesterday. He walked out the door with a mental note of not having too many coffees. 

In front of his door was a motorcycle parked, its owner leaning against it relaxed and oh so very gorgeous. 

“You’re late” 

Sehun smiled at him and Junmyeon forgot how he was going to use this day to sort out his mess. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Looks like I’m riding with you?” 

Who was this guy and why was he here today too? Junmyeon knew he would have to do some serious research today to find out more. First though, first he was going to ride a cool bike with this super hot biker to work. Angry, tired Junmyeon was replaced with a rested, happy one and fuck being responsible, what’s fun with that anyway. 

***

“Who’s that man waiting for you outside?” Jongdae dumped down on Junmyeon’s desk as he finished up his work, watched him trying to separate all his sketches and ideas into the right folders. 

“Are you dating someone?” 

“Huh? No! Wait... Someone’s waiting for me?” He shoveled the last papers unsorted into a drawer, gave it a kick with his knee while he packed his bag and finally turned to watch his colleague.   
“Who’s waiting for me? Did they ask for me?” 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t /know/. Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat at the thought and he quickly bent down to change shoes to hide his pink face from Jongdae. 

“He called himself Mr. Oh, asked for permission to wait for you outside the entrance with his bike. Someone had yelled at him for it the other day.” 

Junmyeon couldn’t help the tiny giggle, but swallowed it quickly. “He’s a friend of mine. He gives me a ride sometimes.” Junmyeon stood up and hoped his face didn’t betray him. 

Jongdae gave him an understanding nod before he jumped off the desk and turned to walk back to pack up his own stuff. “He’s hot though! Have fun!” 

Junmyeon’s eyes nearly popped out and he felt himself blushing for real. Flashback’s from all his nightly adventures with a biker dressed in white popped up in his head. This one though, he was still a mystery and very much alive. 

Relaxing on his bike, looking not more than halfway interested in the game he was playing on his phone, there he was. Junmyeon smiled when he saw him. The dark, curly hair, sharp lines, the small, pursed mouth and long fingers clutching the phone, a pair of helmets dangling on the handlebar. 

“Hi!” Junmyeon tried to look confident, not letting his blushing self two minutes ago, push through. “You are waiting for me?” 

Sehun’s eyes lit up and the man smiled widely. “There you are! Let’s get you home.” 

***

Over the week, their rides turned into the best part of the day. They never talked much. Sehun was always waiting for him at the right time, handing him a helmet. Then they went for a ride. Sometimes shortest route, sometimes not. 

Junmyeon liked it behind Sehun. He held his arms tightly around the small waist, felt his skin burning where they touched. He knew nothing about this man, but it didn’t look like Sehun was desperate for long talks either. Junmyeon always thanked him politely after the ride, before he rushed into his apartment or nearest toilet to take care of his hard on. His dreams were playing him, or so he told himself. 

***

On Friday night things changed. 

Not at first. Sehun was waiting in the street, all cute and leather gloves on and body too big. Junmyeon had to lift himself up from the seat to look over his shoulder and he started to accept the fact that this driver was the closest he would ever come to an embodiment of his dreams. Therefore, he took what he got and happily let the guy be his private driver. 

Junmyeon looked around confused when the engine stopped. He had been close to dozing off again and had kept his eyes closed for the last part of their drive. Sehun had his helmet off already and turned to look at Junmyeon. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” 

Across the road was a barbecue, inviting with a smell that made his stomach growl hungrily. 

“Stepping up your game Mr. Biker?” Junmyeon twisted off his helmet and ran a hand through his flattened hair. 

“It’s Mr. Oh” Sehun winked and Junmyeon was a goner. Dinner it was. 

It turned out they had a reservation [clever], a nice table with a view out to a pretty backyard. The grill was hot and soon their table was filled with mouthwatering food. 

Small talk was okay for a while, Junmyeon didn’t know much about bikes anyway and Sehun knew nothing about graphic design or advertising. Junmyeon was the one brave enough to point out the obvious. It wasn’t an elephant, yet. It still felt a little awkward to ask. 

“I really want to know who you are and what you want from me!”

He held his breath while scanning Sehun’s face, waiting for a response. When Sehun looked up, Junmyeon wasn’t brave enough to hold his gaze and let the roses outside fill his vision instead. 

Sehun had a sip of his drink and cleared his voice. “I’m Sehun, I used to be a dream catcher, but you fought for me. Now I’m gonna fight for you.” 

Junmyeon snapped back to Sehun from the flowers outside. “I fought for you? Care to explain further?” He picked up a piece of food and stuffed it into his mouth without breaking eye contact, coughed when he felt the big chunk of chili on his tongue. 

Sehun refilled his glass of water “Being a dream catcher wasn’t for me. I always searched for someone who could be strong enough to set me free, to fight for me. Usually I only visited a dream once, but you...“ Sehun /blushed/ “You didn’t let go of me. I gave it a chance and, the rest of the story you know.” He shrugged his shoulders, and then started shoveling rice into his mouth as if what he just told was the weather report of a sunny day. 

“I know the rest? You mean, the lightsaber and ropes and shit were real?” 

“They were real to me, but not to you.” 

Junmyeon looked discreetly over his shoulders, searched the room for hidden cameras or a film crew or something. Nothing.

“I fought for you?” 

“Yes. I don’t know if I remembered thanking you properly?” Sehun suddenly dropped his chopsticks and reached out to grab Junmyeon’s hand, squeezed it.   
“Thank you! They only would let me go if they knew I had found someone willing to fight for me” 

Junmyeon laughed. Loudly. Then he remembered where they were and turned down his volume to barely a whisper. “I thought they wanted me. It wasn’t like I fought for you.” 

“They didn’t know that.” 

He looked so pleased with himself that Junmyeon couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to be angry about it. “How? I mean... why did you pick me?” 

Sehun was adorable when he blushed, something he had done quite often over this meal. “I enjoyed your dreams a lot. I wanted to meet you outside dreamland. And you, you looked like you enjoyed them too.” 

Now this was getting too weird. Junmyeon had one final search for cameras across the room, no balloons in the ceiling, no suspicious other guests. “Tell me about my dreams!” 

No one besides Junmyeon knew what those dreams were like, no one at all.

“Here?” Sehun lowered his voice, eyes flicking nervously. “You want me to tell you about your dreams, here?” 

“Please! Bring them on!” Junmyeon leaned back in his chair and had a good sip of his drink. Ready to finally get a chance to pull this lie apart. 

Sehun licked his lips and lifted his gaze. “You like it a lot when I’m dressed in white, helmet on, gloves circling your neck while you are on your knees in front of me.” 

Junmyeon chocked on his drink, liquid coming out his nose, causing weird noises. A terrified waiter came rushing over to their table, bringing along paper and a glass of water. Sehun looked awfully pleased with himself. When Junmyeon was capable of speaking again, had made it clear to the waiter and anyone else nearby that he was okay, really, he dared ask one final question. 

“Do you own a white leather suit?” 

Sehun raised one eyebrow and pursed his lips. “Maybe...” 

***

They finished their meal chatting about safer objects, music and films. Junmyeon couldn’t help but steal a few extra glances from time to time. He had never seen his biker without a helmet in his dreams. All of this was too weird. However, one thing was indisputably; there were something about that guy, and Junmyeon liked it, a lot! 

When Sehun dropped off Junmyeon by his apartment an hour later, it was an awkward silence between them. None of them knew what to say, even with the visor down. 

Junmyeon handed over his helmet as usual and Sehun kicked his engine started. Then lifted his visor enough to speak. “I want to see you again. Can I?” 

“Of course!” The answer was already on his tongue. It popped out there embarrassingly fast. 

“Tomorrow?” Sehun lifted his visor completely and Junmyeon chewed on his own lip. “Tomorrow is perfect” Sehun smiled widely, gave his handle a twist, flipped down his visor and then he was off. 

Before entering the house, he had one final check for cameras or weird persons waiting for the right moment to reveal the joke. Nothing. 

  
***

Saturday was another beautiful day. Junmyeon had left the window open the night before, to wake up in fresh air and the sound of birds singing. He stretched in bed and smiled at the thoughts of yesterday, and today. 

It took his brain a few more happy pirouettes until he realized they hadn’t agreed on anything else than /tomorrow/. Today was tomorrow and what if he was waiting outside already? Junmyeon wailed loudly and punched his pillow, hard. A flock of bird lifted from a branch outside. (Stupid birds)

From there it all went in a rush. He checked the door, still in his pajamas. No Sehun, yet. Shower, breakfast and a quick clean up of his apartment, was done within an hour.   
Then he waited.  
He did get some work done at least, in between cursing his own stupid self for not having any ways of getting in touch with Sehun. (That had to change.)

In the middle of changing his outfit for the third time, a text from an unknown number lit up his phone. The way his heart jumped at the words and number wasn’t normal. He had Sehun’s number. Sehun had his number. 

It qualified for a happy dance in the middle of the room, all of his dorky moves coming to use at once. When finished, and feeling stupid enough, he flopped down on his bed, phone in both hands. They were shaking. 

“Hello Junmyeon. I’ll pick you up at eight. Looking forward to it” 

It was so formal. /Hello Junmyeon/ ? He giggled while typing a reply. 

“Hello Mr. Oh. Are we going somewhere?” 

The dots popped up immediately and quickly turned into words. 

“For the ride of your dreams” 

Junmyeon stared at the words. They could mean so many different things when coming from Sehun. He told himself that they came from a cocky boy trying to play cool, but his heart did those weird jumps again. 

“I’m looking forward to it!” [send] 

*** 

A leather jacket over black jeans and a white tee had to do the job. Junmyeon stuck a pair of new gloves in his back pocket, zipped and unzipped his jacked a few times. 

From down the street an engine was growling impatiently, it was time. He felt dizzy from the second he opened the front door and took step straight into his own dream. 

Sehun was dressed in a white leather suit, his black visor down and gloved hands crossed in front of his chest. A red fog oozed across the ground, made it look like the bike was floating. 

Thousands of memories flashed in Junmyeon brain, dreams never made sense, were hard to remember too. The only thing he could memorize for sure was the driver. Sehun looked exactly like the driver of his dreams. That look twisted his brain in a peculiar but pleasing way. He did remember a few details more from those dreams, things that made his pants tighten in the front as he climbed up on the bike and embraced himself for what might come. 

“Hi” The dark voice was clear inside his helmet. 

“Hi” 

“Let’s pretend it’s Saturday two weeks ago. I liked that one” 

“What?” 

The engine growled again and Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s jacket. Was he supposed to remember his dream from two weeks ago? Did people do that? 

For the next ten minutes nothing popped up and to be honest, his focus was on not falling off more than trying to remember a silly dream. From there on, it seemed like he didn’t have to remember anything at all anyway, because it was all there, right in front of him. 

  
***

This was some out of of your body shit, for real. In a dream you’re participating. A dream is making you wake up sweaty and horny, now he was watching scenes unfold. Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat up and he closed his eyes hard. 

“Don’t close your eyes!” 

Junmyeon flung his eyes open. 

“I loved this dream” Sehun’s voice was even darker and Junmyeon peeked to the side. 

Saturday two weeks ago he had been out drinking, after work mingle. He had a few glasses more than usual and it could have been that he had looked up some porn at bedtime. His dreams early Saturday morning had been swimming with vodka and dicks. 

More correctly, one dick, one covered in white leather, straining against the slightly elastic fabric. 

The sound of wheels followed them, but they were alone. All he could see was the red fog swallowing them. And them, in his dream. 

It was his biker, no doubt. Tall and broad with a suit impossible tight. He tried his best to look for a face inside the helmet. All he could see was his own reflection, mouth slightly open, pupils dilated. 

Junmyeon recognized his own figure too, swallowed dryly at the look of his hands roaming Sehun’s body. A pair of gloved hands slid over strong back muscles, circled a slim waist and continued down to a pair of long slim thighs, then back up to an impressive bulge in the front. 

The scene dissolved in dust and left Junmyeon with a strong ache, as always. 

He turned his head and looked straight into his own naked back. Breathing felt difficult and a helmet too tight as he watched a white glove pumping his own dick lazily. 

His dreaming self seemed to indulge in what was given him, head thrown back, a tongue coming out to lick his lips. 

Junmyeon bucked his hips unconsciously. This was like watching a sex tape. Not that he ever had, but he knew people who had, and well... this had to be pretty close. 

“You like your dream?” Sehun smirked, voice echoing inside his helmet. 

Again the scene turned to dust and Junmyeon groaned frustrated on behalf of his dream’s couple.   
Now he knew what was coming though, he remembered it clearly. The memory of it enough to make him shiver. 

Junmyeon’s hands started moving on their own. With eyes glued to the scene unfolding, he let his hands roam the chest in front of him. Slowly following the curves of defined pecks, revealed a leather suit thin enough to clearly point out a pair of hard buds. 

They didn’t stop there. His hands copied the dream and soon enough found their way down to a pair of thighs, and the outlines of something very interesting. 

Junmyeon rolled his hips roughly against Sehun’s ass as his dream’s self unzipped white pants and slid a hand underneath the leather. 

The bike did a sharp turn to the right and stopped a bit to fast, making their helmets clink together and pulling him out of his trance. The place was deserted, all he could see was sand and sea and a red fog.

Sehun kicked him off the bike and turned to the side himself.   
“I can’t take this any more. You have been teasing me for weeks. Please, let me finish, just once?” 

He tugged Junmyeon close by the jacket and twisted off his helmet. 

Junmyeon inhaled sharply, oxygen finally accessible and enough of it to make his head spin. He knew the story. It was his dream after all. 

Sinking to his knees in front of Sehun, fingers digging into smooth leather felt so familiar, like something he had done a dozen times before. 

Sehun was impossible eager, unzipping his pants faster than Junmyeon could blink twice. Pants and underwear pushed down to knees and a glove grabbed Junmyeon’s hair. 

“Suck. Me. Off. Please?” 

Junmyeon giggled at the tiny /please/ at the end. This man was truly something. Big (oh yeah), broad and cocky, but then shy and polite on the next exhale. 

He licked his lips and opened his mouth invitingly, lapped at the tip a few times before the grip in his hair forced his head closer and Sehun’s dick finally filled his mouth. 

Junmyeon gave it a few good sucks and then pulled back as much as the glove in his hair allowed him. He flicked his tongue over the slit and shivered at the first taste of Sehun. 

Someone was impatient and Junmyeon’s head was showed down again. He did his best to not choke on the length, sucked and bobbed his head slightly. 

In a moment of bravery, he looked up, searching for a glimpse of the man inside the helmet. What he saw was sinful enough to make him buck his hips again. 

His reflection in the black visor was showing just how wide his lips were stretched around the dick, eyes glossy and cheeks quickly heated up. This was so much better than a cold shower when he woke up. 

Sehun didn’t let him look for a long time, already fully hard and pounding into Junmyeon’s mouth. Muffled moans sounded from within the helmet and Junmyeon groaned. 

A gloved hand came to rest on Junmyeon’s cheek as Sehun changed the angle a bit. Fingertips tracing the outlines of his dick shown on Junmyeon’s skin. It felt so dirty, but soft. He could probably come just from this image alone. 

Whit Sehun slowing down, Junmyeon had his chance to show off and started sucking the best he could. He swirled his tongue around the tip and tightened his lips every time he pushed down, tongue flat against the pulsing vein.

His fingertips grabbed hold of trembling thighs as he felt what was coming, and with a few more thrusts, Sehun came on his tongue and down his throat. Being held on edge for two weeks obviously did something to a guy’s stamina. Not that anyone cared right now. 

Both hands grabbed hold of Junmyeon, pulled him off and up by the hem of his jacket. Sehun lifted his visor and stared at him with dopey eyes. 

“Kiss me?” 

Junmyeon peeked his nose once and then gestures for him to pull up his pants. 

“I think it would’ve been easier without a helmet.” 

Sehun smiled shyly and tugged his pants into place. Junmyeon gently pulled off his helmet. 

They managed to fit both onto the bike, facing each other, Junmyeon’s thighs resting on top of Sehun’s. Sehun pulled off his gloves and touched Junmyeon’s bare skin for the very first time, used his thumb to clean up some half dried mess on his chin. 

“Is this still a dream?” Whispered Junmyeon, swollen lips brushing lightly over Sehun’s small, pink ones. 

“Not at all! This is very much real” 

Sehun had closed his eyes and pouted slightly. It was too much and Junmyeon gave in. Kissed those lips of his dreams, and unlike so many other things, this felt like a real first time. 


End file.
